ULTIMATE WALLY: The Black Rose
by The Llama Writer
Summary: Wally West is not who people think he is. Aside from being Kid Flash, he is also from an alternate Earth, where America is also know as Panem. Wally was the District 3 tribute that won the 63rd Hunger Games. He used the money he won to create a teleporter that would send him to a different Earth. But even though he escaped Panem itself, his past still followed him to his new life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sorta an Young Justice and Hunger Games crossover, but I'm not calling it that, and it's also not a part of the Ultimate Wally. This just came to me through a dream and I decided to take time to write it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I, The Llama Writer, do not own Young Justice or Hunger Games**

**SUMMARY: ****Wally West is not who people think he is. Aside from being Kid Flash, he is also from an alternate Earth, where America is also know as Panem. Wally was the District 3 tribute that won the 63 Hunger Games. He used the money he was given to create a teleporter that would send him to a different Earth. But even though he escaped Panem itself, his past still followed him to his new life.**

Wally looked around, trying to figure out where in the world he was. All around him were huge, tall trees with wide trunks that were extremely close together they seem to touch. He didn't see any people or animals around, which worried him for some reason. Slowly, he tried to find a way out of this treeless circle he was in because he was starting to feel to exposed. He attempted to squeeze his way in between two trees, but was stopped when something in his hand got snagged on a tree. Wally looked down to find a long, sharp edged sword in his hand with fresh blood still on the blade.

Wally's eyes widened in shock and he dropped the blade onto the bright green grass. He stared at it for a few seconds before realizing that the grass was stained with blood too, along with his hands. Frightened, Wally stumbled backwards against a tree and felt something on his back save him from hitting his head on the tree. He looked over his shoulder and saw a quiver filled with pitch black arrows on his left shoulder and a bow on his right. His heart began to race as panic spread through him.

Suddenly something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Wally whipped his head in the direction of the object, and to his horror he saw a young girl's body, all cover in her own blood. The same blood that was on the grass and his hands. The same blood that was on his sword.

Without thinking, Wally let out a loud scream and and started to run toward the body. He was almost beside it, but something tripped him before he could reach it. He landed face first in the ground, just feet away from the girl. He pushed himself into crawling position and turned to see what had tripped him. Another scream came out of his mouth when he saw three bodies, two male and one female, lying there with black metal arrows in their hearts. The same arrows from the quiver on his back.

Wally felt as if he were about to faint, but then a young girl who looked about 12 came out from the tree line. Her brown eyes were outline in red and puffy, showing that she had been crying for a long time, and she looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. Her brown hair stuck to her face because of sweat and water.

"Please," she said, her voice filled with pain "help me. Please!"

Wally pushed himself of the ground and stumbled over to the girl. The girl looked ready to bolt, but he pulled the girl into a big hug. The girl stood there, frozen in his embrass before wrapping her skinny arms around him.

"Thank you for not, uh, killing me. My name is Ashbee." she said with a small smile of hope on her face. "What's yours? And are you gonna help me or not?"

"Hello Ashbee, I'm Wallace, and swear that this awful world we are stuck in won't stop me from helping you." promised Wally.

Ashbee began to smile bigger but then suddenly stopped and let out a loud yelp of pain, that was followed by a loud canon sounding boom. Her whole body went limp and she fell into Wally's arms. In her back was a large, double sided axe. His mouth hung open as he stared at the axe in shock. It was long before tears began to fall as Wally realized that she was dead. That he lied. That he help her. Couldn't save her from the games.

To show his respect to the young girl, he picked up a nearby flower and placed it in her hair. The flower was a black rose.

Then, unable to control his anger anymore, he took the axe out of her back, and threw it in the direction it came from in frustration. He expected it to just hit a tree, but a big, bulky guy with dark skin appeared out of nowhere and took the axe to the chest. Wally probably would've screamed again, but the shock of all of this stopped him from doing it. No sound could come out, not even a sob. All he could do was sit there with Ashbee in his lap and let the tears fall.

Wally was tempted to curl up in a ball and lay there forever, but then he suddenly found himself in a river with fast moving water, clinging onto a rock for dear life with his legs dangling in, feeling like they were about to be ripped off his body. Above him was a tall, blonde haired girl who was trying to make him loose his grip and fall in the river by stepping on his hands. He yelled out in pain and where his hand should be he only saw blood.

The amount of pain was starting t become unbearable and Wally was tempted to let go and fall in the river, but he knew that it would kill him. _Well you killed all those other people, so don't you deserve it?_ He shock those thoughts away quickly and began to think up a plan. He looked down and saw on his belt was a small throwing knife. A knife that could easily save his life, but end the other person's. But it wasn't like he had much of a choice._  
_

Wally closed his eyes as he brought his right hand down to his belt and gripped onto the knife, and prayed that this would work.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he looked up into the girl's eyes, which were now filled with confusion. She then lifted her foot up again, ready to slam it down on Wally's hand and end this, but never got a chance. The small knife flew upward and lodged in her throat, killing her instantly. The canon sounded again just as her body fell into the river, and Wally watched as her body was carried away by the roaring water.

Wally then pulled himself onto the solid ground, breathing heavily. A large, black plane like thing came in and picked the body up from the river, carrying her away from this place of terror. Just than a loud male voice seemed to come out of nowhere and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to announce this years victor from District 3, Wallace Rudolphine!"

The dream then ended, with only one picture in his mind.

A black rose in Ashbee's bloodstained hair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wally bolted straight up and gave a loud, spastic scream. He was sweating from head to toe, his heart was going way faster than usual, and tears were streaming down his face. He struggled in his blankets as he continued to scream out in horror.

"NO NO NO!" He yelled, his eyes still shut, afraid of what he would see if opened them. Unfortunately, what he would see is all of the team and their mentors up and panicking, trying to figure out who in the dark room was yelling. They had woken up thanks to Wally's screaming, which many of them were unhappy about because of the long night they had last night. The team had just come back from a long, hard mission and instantly crashed in the cave's living room. The league had also just gotten back from a mission and when the mentors went to pick up their partners, they fell asleep too.

"Wally? Wally it's just a dream, calm down. It was just a dream." The Flash, aka Barry Allen, said as he rushed over to his screaming nephew. The 16 year old had gone from screaming to shivering no stop, or in a speedsters case vibrating.

"What's wrong with Wally?" M'gann asked with fear and worry in her eyes.

"A nightmare," said Barry "and a bad one by the way he's reacting. His parents said he used to get them all the time when they first adopted him."

Everyone nodded in understanding. They didn't exactly know his true past, in fact, no one did, not even Batman, but they all knew that it wasn't the best past a person could have. Though all of them could relate to him, for they had bad pasts to. But none of their pasts came close to Wally's.

You see, Wally didn't even grow up on Earth 16. He grew up in a terrible world, called Panem, that was controlled by an evil government that lived in the Capitol. They split the people into 13 Districts at first, with each district having a different manufacturing purpose. One day the districts rebelled and went to war with the Capitol, only to loose the war and District 13 was destroyed. After this they started the Hunger Games, where each district supplied 2 tributes, one boy and one girl, in a fight to the death. The last tribute standing becomes a victor and gets to live in luxury for the rest of their lives.

When Wally was 14 he got put in the 63rd annual Hunger Games as the boy tribute for District 3, which specialized in technology. Wally won the games, surprising everyone, and was nicknamed the black rose, after the rose he gave to Ashbee when she died. The rose now haunts him in his dreams.

Also, when Wally one, he received tons of money, which he decided to use the money he gets to leave this world by creating a teleporter, that just looked like a regular remote so no one found out. Thankfully no one knew of his plans, but the leader of Panem, President Snow was suspicious. He knew that Wally was one of the smartest people in Panem and always wanted to escape. So when his suspicions were confirmed, he ordered that Wally was brought to the Capital at once, but not to be executed like everyone thought. President Snow wanted to use the teleporter so he could control other worlds.

When Wally discovered this he quickly used the teleporter even though it wasn't completely finished, so when he teleported the remote was destroyed. He arrived on Earth 16 and decided to start over. Once he got adopted by the Wests, changed his name from Wallace Ruldolphine, to Wally Rudolph West, an average 14 year old. From there he became Kid Flash by recreating the Flash experiment and is now apart of a superhero team called Young Justice. But just because he left Panem doesn't mean his memories left him.

At first, Wally had nightmares all the time, about the games, or the things he saw during things like on the Victor's Tour. After a while they mostly stopped coming, but when they did they were absolutely terrifying. Dreams about Ashbee, his ally and friend in the games, dying right in front of him, or the terrible things he saw in places like District 9, Ashbee's district, where they killed a whole family right in front of him because the family was mad that he didn't save her.

This nightmare he had tonight was one that reoccurred often, but was one of the worst. It was basically his mind going over all of his worst experiences in the arena, of course the whole time in the arena was very traumatizing. Though the worst nightmare he ever had involved President Snow capturing him and torturing him until he made another teleporter. Though Wally had no idea that President Snow was trying to make this nightmare come true. But enough with the past, lets get back to the present.

Slowly, Wally opened his eyes and was very surprised to find everyone staring at him with confusion and worry in their eyes. Wally's eyes widen as he remembered that they all fell asleep in the cave living room, and apparently so did their mentors. He could tell they all wanted an explanation, so he decided to stall them for a second as he thought up a lie.

"Uh, hey guys." he said, his voice close to cracking "Have a good sleep?"

Anger appeared in Artemis's grey eyes. "A good sleep?!" she roared "How can anyone have a good sleep when you're over screaming because of some nightmare? What even happened in your dream that made you act like that?"

"Oh uh, just a bad dream. I mean, I'm sure you all get them, right?" Wally said, trying to act as normal as possible.

Everyone exchanged glances and had a conversation through looks. They all knew something was up, but they decided not to push it. If Wally wanted to tell them, he would tell them.

"Okay Kid Flash, if that's what you say. Just know that we are here for you if you want to discuss it." Kaldur said.

"Thank you fearless leader. Now if anybody else is hungry you might want to get to the kitchen before me because I'm absolutely starving." He said with his usual grin, which actually made everyone feel a little better. It showed them that he was starting to act like himself. Keyword there is act, for actually Wally just wanted to break down screaming and crying till he lost his voice and there were no more tears he could shed.

Soon everyone left the living room and tried to get back on their daily schedules. Batman and Robin had already left to head back to Gotham, and Artemis and the League had left too. Kaldur had started to read one of his books and M'gann was forcing Connor to help her with who knows what. It almost seemed normal. Almost.

The only one left in the room was Wally and his Uncle Barry. Barry stared at his nephew with concern in his eyes.

"Wally, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Uncle Barry." replied Wally, who couldn't bring himself to look in his uncle's eyes.

"Wally, please, if you need to talk about it-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Wally snapped at his uncle, which he instantly regretted when he saw the hurt in his eyes. Wally opened his mouth to apologize, but Barry left before he could say anything.

Wally sighed loudly rubbed his temples, trying to make a headache that was starting to come go away. He really didn't mean to yell at his uncle like that, he doesn't know what has gotten into him. He just couldn't shake off this strange feeling that he had, that someone was looking for him. And he had a strong feeling that the person looking for him wasn't a very good person at all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the Capitol, people lived a nice life. They wore expensive and outrageous clothes, and ate the best tasting food. They also had the best technology, better than District 3's even. It was nothing like the district people's lives, and that's how President Snow intended it to stay, especially after the experience with Wallace Ruldophine, a past victor. He had managed to get his hands on some of the worlds most advanced technology to create a teleporter and got out of Panem.

How he did it, Snow had no idea. For the past 2 years he had the brightest minds trying to build a new one, but they have had no success. It was starting to become very, very frustrating, especially knowing that a 14 year old had built one in about 5 months tops.

President Snow was starting to get impatient, and when he gets impatient, bad things happen. Though right now all he was doing was spinning a bright red rose in his hand, and was wondering what in the world they were going to do. These thoughts got interrupted when someone knocked on his door. He quickly placed the rose down on his desk and straightened up in clothes.

"Come in." He said after he finished cleaning himself up.

The door opened and in came his top scientist, Dr. Saverna. The young, 19 year old scientist had her bright red hair tied back into a messy ponytail, and her green eyes had bags underneath, indicating that she hadn't slept in days. In her hands were a small stack of papers.

"Hello President Snow." She said.

"Saverna, my dear. How much progress have we made so far on our little project?" Snow asked with a sick smile on his face.

"A ton, in fact Mr. President. I went back to 3 to check out Wallace's house and I managed to find a stack of notes hidden very well in there. Sadly many of the note pages were missing, we still have managed to create a teleporter that can send you to the Earth where Wallace is and bring him back here, but then it will break. But if he do get him, he can help us to create a teleporter that can send you to any world back and forth as many times as you want."

President Snow's eyes lit up at hearing this. "Please tell me how you managed to find these when no one else could?"

"He's my little brother, sir. I know him better then anyone else." She said, with absolutely no emotion in her eyes, and Snow realized this.

"Saverna dear, do you really care if we bring your brother back?"

Saverna froze in shock, not really expecting this question. "My brother was selfish." She began to say, trying to be careful with her words. "He couldn't handle what the games did to him so he ran, and because of his actions he got our parents killed, leaving me completely alone. If it weren't for you I'd have no one."

"Yes, you were alone I took you in, I adopted you. But I also adopted your brother, should he ever return. We are a family, my dear, and we must act like it." President Snow said while picking up the rose and put it in his adopted daughter's hand. "Do you understand, my red rose?"

Saverna nodded slowly and kept her yes on the rose, still not exactly sure about the answer herself. President Snow knew about this, but didn't really care for now. He knew he needed to focus on the matter at hand before he tried to focus on a family.

"Now, how soon can we start up the teleporter?" he asked her.

Saverna looked up, her green eyes hard as stone. "As soon as you need it father."

"Great. We leave in 5 minutes."

Saverna nodded and walked outside the room, clutching the rose in her hand. When she left Snow walked over to the other side of his room where a small cabinet was. He opened the cabinet, and inside was a black rose and a white rose. He picked the white rose up and clipped it onto his suite, then picked up the black rose and stared at all its beautiful pitch black petals as he spun it in his hand.

"My little black rose." he said "Why must you run away so far?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a long day at the cave. It was for Wally at least.

Thankfully everyone had started to get over Wally's little outburst, but then everything else had been just plain boring, and that worried him. Nothing is boring for a superhero. Ever.

So here he was, sitting alone in the kitchen table, waiting for something to happen, anything. He had already tried calling Robin, but was surprised when it was Dick who picked up the phone instead. Apparently he was at some ceremony with Bruce and couldn't hang out. He also tried Red Arrow, but he wouldn't answer. Wally even tried Artemis, but she quickly turned him down.

Wally sighed and decided that instead of waiting for something to happen, he would go find something himself. He jumped out of the seat and was about to leave the kitchen, but then he saw something on the counter that made his heart stop. He felt as if he couldn't breath and his knees buckled underneath him, causing it so he couldn't walk. He blinked a couple of times, just to make sure he was see it correctly.

For right in front of him on the kitchen counter, was a black rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS HASN'T BEEN EDITED SO SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES.**

Wally's knees gave out a the sight of the rose, and he fell against a chair. Pain exploded in his head as his head connected with the chair, but he ignored it. His breathing was hard and heavy, his green eyes staring at the wall in front of him as if he expected someone to walk out of it. Which in the back of his mind, a part of him really believed someone would.

Panic filled Wally's mind, with one thought racing through his mind. How in the world did that rose get there. Panem was literally a world away, so it's not like they took a cab here. Had they managed to recreate his teleporter?

Wally shock his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. No, he refused to believe that Snow was here with all his stupid Peacekeepers. If they were he would've heard of it, for everybody knows that the Capitol likes to make a huge show out of everything. They would have already tried to kill the team by now, and they would do it while filming it so they can show the world what they are capable are. That's what they do best, putting fear in everyone's heart so that they could control them.

_Maybe M'gann had taken some weird interest in flowers and that she put it there?_

Though Wally knew that wasn't true, for Black Rose's didn't grow on Earth, only in Panem. The Capitol created them because of their mysterious beauty, and now they grow all over the land. So that meant that someone from Panem was here, on Earth 16.

Well this is just great.

Wally tried to not think about it, for it would only make things worse. He would start to panic and start to believe their stupid tricks and then he wouldn't be able to fight them. They'd have complete control over him, mentally that is. You can't fight something if you're to scared of it, everyone knows that, especially the Capitol.

"You can't let them get to you, Wally. You have to fight back." Wally whispered to himself, no one else around to hear. Or at least, that's what he thought. He didn't notice someone was walking up on him before it was to late.

"Is that what you planned to do Wallace?" the person said. "Fight us?"

Wally spun around so quickly he was pretty sure he used a little super speed. Though Wally didn't really care about that for the moment because his focus was on the person in front of him. The person that haunted his dreams. That forced him to do what he did it. That made him kill other people. The man he never wanted to see again.

President Snow.

Wally would've fell backwards in shock, but fear had him frozen stiff. He expected someone from Panem to show up, like a Peacekeeper, but definatly not Snow. He seemed to much like a make someone do it and watch person for Wally to assume that. He just stood their and watched as President Snow walked out of the door way and into the kitchen, across the cabinet from Wally.

"I'm not very surprised about that, you've always a little fighter. Shocked us all when you showed us how good of a killer you were." Snow continued.

I-I'm not a killer." Wally stuttered, still in shock about what was going on. It really was a nightmare come true.

"Aren't you? I seem to remember you killing, what, 5 other tributes. Or was it 6?" Snow said while pulling a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. "Not like it matters much." He then put the glass down and picked up the rose, spinning it in his fingers. "Such a beautiful thing, isn't it? They say a Black Rose symbolizes death and hatred, which matches you're description perfectly. You have many deaths on you're hands, and you seem to have a hatred toward the Capitol."

Wally watched President Snow with narrowed eyes as Snow placed the flower in the water. A sick smile was on his face as he did this.

"That is really why you were nicknamed The Black Rose, not because of that stupid act of respect that you did for that girl in District 9. No, that could cause something terrible. But thankfully, the people of District 9 saw it differently then everyone else. They believed you failed them, that you lied when you said you would save her."

Wally saw red. "She's not stupid, and she was not just some girl from District 9. She was my friend, my ally, and you killed her. It was you who put her in the games! It was all your fault!"

"Yes, but they didn't blame us, did they?"

Wally opened his mouth, about to say some snarky comment, but found that he had nothing to say. He couldn't say something back because Snow was right. District 9 blamed him for her death. Not the tribute who really killed her, not the Capitol who put her in the games in the first place, but Wally, the person who failed to save her life. So instead of talking about Ashbee, he decided to change the conversation to a much more important topic.

"How did you get here?" He growled, and glared at Snow that he'd put the Bat-glare to shame, but President Snow didn't even flinch.

"You can thank your dear sister for that."

Wally's mouth hung open. "Saverna? She's alive?"

"Oh yes, she is. In fact, you can even thank her right now." He raised his arm toward the door that he came through earlier.

Wally spun around again, this time careful not to use super speed, and in front of him was someone he never thought he'd see again.

His sister, Saverna Rudolphine.

"Hey baby brother. Long time no see."

Her bright red hair that Wally was so used to see up in a messy ponytail, was cascading down her shoulders in beautiful curls. She was wearing a short, sleeveless red dress that matched the red rose in her hair. Her make up wasn't like the Capitol make up, it was more like 'an American girl who was in a fashion show' make up, with bright red lips and black and red eyeshadow. Overall she looked... stunning.

"Hey sis. You look a little dressed up to be dimension traveling, don't you think." Wally said coolly, trying to hide how truly terrified he really was.

"I was wearing something more comfortable, but then I saw your idea of fashion and I was instantly intrigued by it, I just had to try it out." She said with a small smirk on her face.

Wally turned back to President Snow. "You still haven't told me how you got here, much less found me."

"It certainly wasn't easy to find you since you changed your name, but of course the Capitol has the worlds most advanced technology, so as soon as we got here we did a face recognition search. Once we discovered you took up the name of Wally Rudolph West, we decided to dig into your new life, discovering secrets that almost nobody knows. Like how you were adopted into the West family, not born, and that you are a young superhero that goes by the name of Kid Flash. We then found out that as Kid Flash, you spend lots of time inside this hollowed out mountain, so we went here first. Thankfully you were here so we didn't have to go search, but then our next problem was catching your attention, but not the others. President Snow then came up with the brilliant idea of placing a black rose on the kitchen cabinet. The others wouldn't think twice about it, but we knew you would know what it meant." Saverna answered as she walked up beside President Snow.

"That doesn't explain how you got here." Wally said, a little shocked that they had managed to find out so much about him.

"It wasn't easy at all. It took us years for us recreate your teleporter since the one you made was destroyed right after you used it. Though recently when your sister went back to your old home she found a few of your old notes, which we used to make a teleporter that could send us here and bring us back, but that would be it. It would break once we got back." President Snow said.

Wally had an idea what they were planning on doing next, and didn't really like it. No way was he going to allow them to take him back to Panem. Not without a fight, that is. He knew he couldn't fight them with a weapon, for it was obvious that Peacekeepers were hiding all around them. His eyes then locked on a kitchen knife that was right behind his sister and Snow. A plan formed in his head and he looked in his sisters eyes.

"Saverna, what happened to Mom and Dad?" he asked.

A fire seemed to blaze in her eyes. "What happened to them?" she growled "They were killed, that's what happened to them. They were killed because you were to selfish to think what would happen to us once you ran off. Did you think the Peacekeepers would just be okay with that? Well they weren't and they were executed right in front of me. They would've killed me to if President Snow didn't save me... and adopt me." She said with a sick smile on her face as she said they last part.

Wally looked at his sister with his mouth hanging wide open. Everything she said shocked him. His parents were dead because of him and stupid Snow had adopted Saverna, turning her into a evil Capitol tool. This angered him so much that he just seem to loose control of his body and lunged at Snow, jumping over the cabinet in doing so. He was in mid-air when someone came in and slammed him down.

Pain erupted through Wally and he gasped for air, the wind knocked out of him. Though he quickly recovered and rolled out of the way before his attacker could strike again. He landed on the ground on his feet and grabbed the closest object he could find, which sadly was a spatula, but he didn't hesitate to use it. Using a little bit of his speed he lashed out his arm, whacking the person. Hard.

The attacker, which Wally noticed was a Peacekeeper, flew backwards against a wall. Though another came up behind him and grabbed him in a head-lock, cutting off his air supply. Wally gasped, trying to breath properly, but had no success. To escape, he lifted up both his legs, using the Peacekeeper to hold him up, and slammed his feet onto the man's knees. Unable to bend his knee that was, the Peacekeeper screamed in pain and dropped Wally, only to be picked up around the arms and forced to his knees. Wally didn't try to fight back.

"Well Wallace, you seem a little out of practice." said President Snow, walking over to stand beside the large group of Peacekeepers that were standing around in the kitchen.

"Actually I was just trying to make some noise. You apparently have seem to forgotten that this cave had multiple other people hanging out in it. I just needed to catch their attention." Wally said with a smirk. Then, right on cue, the Team burst through the door and started taking down the Peacekeepers.

The two that were holding Wally dropped them in fear and tried to run away, only to be stopped by a very angry Superboy. He punched them and sent them flying across the room.

"Hey KF, who are your new friends?" Robin said as he landed next to his best friend.

"I would exactly call them friends." He said as he charged at a row of Peacekeepers, taking their guns away and dropping them in a pile while Robin threw Bat-a-rangs, knocking them all out. Only then did Wally realize that his sister and Snow were nowhere to be seen. Panic raced through him as he frantically started looking around. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rose that Saverna had in her hair earlier lying on the ground outside the entryway. He was about to go charging after them, but the sound of Robin's voice stopped him.

"Who are these people anyways?" he asked.

"I, uh, don't know. They just kinda appeared out of nowhere." Wally lied, not really wanting to tell them the truth, for that would leave to questions. Questions that he really didn't want to answer.

"Well they're good, I'll give them that." said Artemis as she hit a Peacekeeper with another knockout arrow. Though it seemed as if the more Peacekeepers they took out, twice as many took their place.

"How did they manage to get past the cave's security system, Wally?" M'gann asked.

"Once again, I don't know!" Wally said, getting irritated by all the questions. Of course he knew the answer, so maybe they could tell he was lying to them.

"Hey, let's focus on the matter at hand and ask question later." Kaldur said as he used his water bearers to knock out an entire row of bad guys.

The team nodded and started to fight the Peacekeepers with such skill they didn't stand a chance against the younger heroes. Though Wally's eyes kept drifting back to the red rose on the ground. He knew that it meant that they went that way, and he wanted so badly to go after them. But what he didn't know is what he would do once he caught up with him. He couldn't fight them, but he couldn't go with them. No, he _wouldn't _go with them, never again.

He felt torn and confused. His emotions were defiantly getting the best of him. At time like this he wished he wasn't so dang loyal, for what he really wanted to do was go help the Districts. That's what he wants to do right now, but it would be near impossible.

Wally sighed loudly and kicked his foot out in frustration, only to find it connect with a Peacekeepers head. Wally hissed in pain and pulled his foot back, for he wasn't expecting to hit anything. Though the Peacekeeper had it worse, considering he was no longer moving. Or was it a she? You couldn't tell with the outfit they wore, it made the all look like men. Wait, do they even have girl Peacekeepers?

Focus Wally!

Wally turned his attention back to the Peacekeepers, and saw that the amount of them had decrease a lot, which didn't make any sense. It's not like they didn't have anymore Peacekeepers to send in and fight, no the Capitol had way to many to be out already and there was no way the Capitol would just give and stop sending them. It could only mean one thing. They had left and closed the portal.

Without even thinking Wally ran through the entrance where the rose was lying and sped down the hall just in time to find the portal closing. He was to late stop them. He failed the Districts once again. He couldn't do it, he wasn't fast enough. He didn't realize they were leaving till it was to late. It was just like Ashbee all over again.

"Thanks for bailing on us, Baywatch." Artemis said as she and the rest of the team walked up to where Wally was. Though Wally didn't even bother saying some snappy comment back.

"I think I know where those people came from." He said as he quickly came up with a lie to explain the Peacekeepers and why he was staring at nothing.

"Where?" Kaldur and Robin asked at the exact same time.

"An alternate Earth."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

President Snow was mad. He was mad that he didn't manage to recapture Wallace. He was mad he got tricked by Wallace. And good things don't happen when he was mad. Let's just say that a few more executions would be happening tonight.

He couldn't believe that they failed. Their plan was perfect, but those stupid little heroes had to get in the way. As soon as they arrived Snow knew he had to run off before they noticed him. He dragged Saverna with him, who, at the time, was frozen still in fear and shock of the new threat. She was pretty shaken up by the experience, but then seemed to completely forget about it when she arrived back at the Capitol and had everyone swooning over what she was wearing. Apparently that Earth's idea of fashion was 'incredible' and 'inspirational'.

Though President Snow was glad all of them were busy focusing on that, for he really needed sometime to think without being bothered every second. He needed to think up a new plan, not only to get Wallace back, but controlled the Earth.

The teleporter sadly did break when the traveled back, like Saverna said it would, so they would need to rebuild it to go back. Though he knew that wouldn't be a huge problem now that they knew how. The real problem would be finding a way to wipe out the other heroes first before they got Wallace so they couldn't come in and rescue him, and they would have to do it in the best way possible. In front of that entire Earth.

Yes, it was perfect. Killing the heroes would destroy Wallace and break him, plus it would show that Earth just how powerful Panem really was. Then, with the heroes gone and no one to protect them, they could take them down and control them. It wouldn't be long before Panem controlled every Earth possible.

Everything will be perfect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, but oh well. See you next update!**


End file.
